Inserts, such as lift inserts are typically employed in cast members such as manhole assemblies to facilitate lifting and handling of the cast members after casting is completed.
Conventional lift inserts are typically arranged to be mounted to an interior jacket or core mold member preparatory to the casting operation. The conventional lift insert is then held in position by a spring loaded holder. Once the lift insert portion is embedded in the cast member, the holder is subsequently removed.
Due to the inconvenience of mounting a conventional lift insert to the interior or core of a mold assembly, the present inventors have designed a lift insert capable of being mounted upon the outer jacket of a mold assembly, greatly facilitating both the mounting of a lift insert to the mold assembly outer jacket preparatory to a casting operation and subsequent removal of the holder portion of the lift insert from the outer jacket preparatory to a new casting operation.
In addition, the spring loaded holder used to position the conventional lift insert is replaced with a simplified reusable holder.